Traveler
by Guardian of Ga'Hoole Alex
Summary: A girl named Alexandra goes on a quest to find Link who has gone missing, find and rescue her kidnapped friends, Harrison and Madi, save the kingdom of Hyrule from a war between two kingdoms, and kill the resurrected Ganondorf. Can she do it all in time? (not Lybranna vs Holodrum, its two different kingdoms that I made up) No romance.
1. Author's Note

Alex: Hey everyone, it's Alexandra but call me Alex. It's... Holy crap!

Link: Hi, I'm Link.

Alex: Go away Link! Or I will publish this chapter with our argument still on it! In fact...

 _Alex moves her finger over to the mouse pad._

Link: No way you would do that!

Alex: Yes way I would do that!

Link: No Alex don't do it for yours and my reputation. Also, I don't think this chapter will get many reviews.

Alex: Actually, many people would because it's funny, dummy!

Link: The people will be laughing at how dumb we are when we're fighting.

Alex: Oh wait a second... Oh wait, I was planning to publish this chapter anyways.

 _Slow motion_

Link : Nnnnooooooooooooooo

 _Alex clicks the mouse._

Link : oooooooo!

 _End of slow motion_

Link : Why Alex, why?

 _Link goes from sad to angry and gives Alex a murderous glare._

Link : I'm going to kill you Ale!

Alex : Great, good to know. Uh oh, gota go!

 _Alex runs off, madly laughing._

 _Link runs after her_ screaming _at her to come back._

Guard 1 : To think that they are best friends is a second thought now...

Guard 2 : No, some times friends have moments where they just want to kill each other.

Guard 1 : Thanks for the friend advice.

Guard 2 : Your welcome. Any time.

Guard 1 : Did you know that I got caught in a prank that Alex made for Link? I was drenched from head to toe.

Guard 2 : Oh sorry I didn't know that.

Guard 1 : That's ok but I think I will give Link my club.

Guard 2 : Holy crap! You are giving Link your club? I almost feel sorry for Alex.

Guard 1 : Hey Link! Here, take this.

Alex : Great... Just great...

Guard 2 : Holy crap! You did it. You are dispicable!

Guard 1 : watch the language, you sound like you're going to start spouting curse words.

Guard 2 : Thank the goddesses that he caught me!

 _Five minutes later_

Alex : Ha I lost him! Hey why is it in script? Darkyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Dark Alex : Hey lighty brighty! What did I do wrong this time?

Alex : You freaking did this in script, idiot!

Dark : Don't get in such a huff Ale! And it's supposed to be a good thing, not a bad thing.

Alex : Can't I do this in peace? I mean your idea isn't a bad one, but next time you should ask before you do.

Dark Alex : Ok I'll ask the next time.

 _Alex and Darky hug each other._

Alex : What I was going to say earlier before Link rudely interrupted me was that it's the Twilight Era. Can you believe Link acted that way? I think he got possess by a ghost of an evil demented guy(just kidding, I just annoyed him). This story began three months ago, just so you know. I Well that's all for now, please keep reading, and enjoy!


	2. The Prophecy

**Alex: Hey everyone! I can't believe that I forgot to do the dedication! So lets get that over with. This is dedicated to my two best friends and the whole world. I guess Link was right about no one reviewing for the last chapter. This chapter will tell you about the prophecy I had to full fill. And there are some points I need to get across. There's going to be blood and gore in some chapters and some tragic moments and crazy, weird stuff. That's it, you may continue reading.**

To you who dares read this message,

I'm the Oracle of Delphi. This is an ancient prophecy that I am about to tell you, and I hope it never happens in the near future. I have named a young girl Alexandra, and I regret ever doing so. Only the pure hearted can enter this cavern, and the sword that sits on the very pedestal that this message is engraved in is, Arctic Fire, the blade she shall wield.

 **Alex: the rest we cut off because it was just a bunch of junk about getting a life in Hyrule, etc.**

Prophecy of Ice and Fire

A girl shall be named protector of man,

With a heart of pure gold.

A sad past is left behind,

And the search for truth will unfold.

A war will be waged between fire and ice,

Caused by Demise's Hatred's hands.

Hero of Twilight shall be captured by fire,

And two friends will be lost to ice.

She will save the hero,

And accomplish many feats.

She will find her friends,

And discover the truth.

She alone will decide the fate of Hyrule,

And the future of fire and ice cream.

 **Dark A: Wait what?! Ice cream?!**

 **Alex: Eh? Wait a second! What?!**

 _ **Unknown person turns around and smiles evilly.**_

 **Alex: Dark Sky, get rid of the word, cream!**

 **Dark Sky: Nope!**

 **Alex: Fine! You can keep it on because it's funny. But don't for a second think that next time, I will let you do it!**

 **Dark Sky: Okay!**

 **Alex: Hey people! Dark Sky is just an eviller version of a dragon named Sky(Sky is my dragon, and she's just a very small baby dragon), but lets get on with more important business. Should I get Link to write another story from his point of view? If you do say, I.**

 **Everyone (Dark Alex, Sky, Dark Sky, Star Flight, Dark SF): I!**

 **Alex: No! Not you guys! I mean the readers, You Idiots! Now readers, I was just kidding about saying "I". you can just say yes or no in the reviews below. So, enjoy and keep reading!**


	3. The Nightmare

**Guys, please review, I'm actually starting to get scared because I don't know how good my story is. If you already thought that this story is bad, we are actually just now getting to it. I appreciate that you guys stopped and clicked my story, and guess what, 27 people checked my story out! Thank you so much for reading my story, and I can't stress that enough.**

* * *

I was running through a forest, branches whipping my face as I zipped by. It was pitch black, and all that I could really see were the two glaring red lights shining behind me. I leaped gracefully onto a big rock like a gazelle, and used the rock to propel my self towards a branch. I grabbed the branch with both hands and some how managed to swing my self up onto the branch. I grabbed a branch above me and instantly felt pain course through my hands and arms. I stopped and looked at my hands, and what I saw gave me a strong urge to say some profanity, but I'm not really the type to curse. I leave that all to my friend, Maddie, to do it. Actually, I'm pretty sure 90% of the sentences she says contains profanity, but still she's one of my best friends.

My hands were oozing glittering red droplets of blood. Yup, I had skinned them. I mentally slapped myself, and used my wrists to climb to the next branch. I huddled into the shadows of the tree and peered over the side. It wasn't there. That's when I felt a presence in front of me. I slowly turned around and saw the monster.

"You can't hide from me forever girl." he said in a creepy voice.

 _Yes I can, Mr. I don't know who you are!_

"When I find you, Alex, I shall destroy you in the most excruciating way possible!"

 _Okay, that was disturbing..._

"This is a message to you twerp! To get you to come out of hiding!"

 _Umm... Why would you voice your plan out loud... You'd have to be the dumbest person in the world! And wait, you know me?_

That's when he slashed his long, sharp claws at me, and I snapped awake.

I began to close my eyes when...did I just see a mob of brown hair? I slowly looked over the edge of my bed, and there he was, in all his glory, Ethan, my evil, despicable little brother. I then came up with an extremely evil plan. I started yelling at him and he jumped three feet high. It was so funny, I wanted to start laughing at him, but I some how kept myself from even cracking a smile, and told him to leave my room. I was surprised when he forfeited, but he didn't leave without coming over to hit me. He had it coming though... He had it coming...

I looked out my window and sighed. Today was going to be an extraordinarily long day...


	4. The Play Date

**Alex : Where is Link? It usually doesn't take him too long to find me... Well anyway guys, if you review, I promise I will go and check out your stories and review, and I don't lie. One thing that you do need to know is Madi is in this chapter, and she curses a lot.**

 **Madi: Yep!**

 **Alex: We will be blooping it out... Hold on a sec, is it bloop or bleep?**

 **Madi: Bleep.**

 **Alex: Oh, thanks Madi!**

 _ **Link rushes into the room.**_

 **Mad** **i: ******

 **Alex: Truce! Truce!**

 **Madi: What the **** Alex!**

 **Link: Okay! Okay! Truce. Jeez Ale!**

 **Alex: Hey Link, you get to write a story!**

 **Link: W-what?! No!**

 **Alex(smiling evilly): Yep! And I'm going to make you!**

 **Madi: Holy **** Ale! You're so evil!**

 **Link: No, not happening. You can't make me!**

 **Alex: Oh, Yes I can! And I will, best buddy!**

 _ **Alex gives Link her best adorable puppy face.**_

 **Link: Fine, you win, but did I ever tell you how annoying and evil you are!**

 **Alex: Yep, and being evil is awesome! It's so incredibly fun to pretend to be evil!**

 **Link: I think some people are questioning your sanity.**

 **Madi: I am!**

 **Alex: Probably... most likely... Well anyways, Maddi, stop cursing, and let's get back to the story.**

I hopped out of bed and went down stairs for breakfast, and took some french bread out of the toaster oven. I climbed up onto one of the bar stools that sat behind the peninsula(the furniture, not the landform) and began munching on my breakfast. That's when Ethan came over and demanded that I play with him.

"No Ethan, I don't want to play with you!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"Nope, and no"

"Oh, come on, please? I really want you to!"

"I won't because you went into my room!"

"I won't do it again if you play with me. So please?"

"No! Who says you won't do it again?"

"Aiaiiiiii!"

"Well sorry Ethan. Oh, did you know that I don't have to play with you? I have a right to not play with you."

He growled at me and replied, "You have to play with me Aiai!"

"No way!"

"Oh Aiai, did you know that today is our play date with Harrison, Foster, and Maddie?"

"Wait, What!?" _How could I have forgotten! Impossible! But then not, because nothing's impossible, just improbable. But I have been waiting for a week! Well I guess I'm still half asleep and still thinking about that weird dream..._

I quickly ate my breakfast and checked the time. One hour until it's time.

"Aiai! Time to get up! Today is the playdate! Time to get ready! They're going to be here in an hour!", an agitating woman's voice called.

 _I kind of figured that out right now mommy..._

I considered yelling at her for stating the obvious, but I decided not to since she didn't know that I was already out of bed and downstairs eating breakfast. I wasn't even ready anyways.

"I'm already up and down stairs eating breakfast mommy!", I shouted back to her.

"Okay, then come upstairs and change now!"

"I can't really mommy! I'm eating!"

"Well, too bad. Put your food down and come upstairs."

"But my hands are all greasy and yucky!"

"Then wash your hands."

Yep, my mom is a pretty unreasonable person, but very misunderstood. Everyone likes her, but the way she doesn't have a lot of patience when dealing with Ethan and I. She always has to win every argument. Sometimes she really needs to open her eyes, but she's so stubborn that she won't. I decided to pretend that the argument didn't happen so that I could eat in relative peace.

 ** _5 minutes later_...**

I ran up the stairs, skipping steps as I went( yes I skip steps, and I do two at a time). I went into my room(it's next to the stairs), and began getting my clothes that I was going to wear today. I pulled open my drawers and retrieved a navy blue short sleeved shirt with tassels along the sides and a owl on the front made up of sequins, and a pair of shorts. I changed into them and ran of to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I got there I peered at myself in the mirror. A girl with reddish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stared back at me. I then brushed my teeth and other business.

 _ **55 minutes later...**_

It was time. They were suppose to be here now. I was sitting on the couch and staring out the window, waiting patiently for my friends car to pull up on the driveway. I let my ADHD mind wander a little, and I realized I don't talk too much, not very surprising though, since I only talk when I have something to say or answering a question. As I was pondering about this, I saw a silver car pull up onto our driveway. I leaped off the couch and dashed to the door and shouted, " They're here!"

I heard people walk up to the door, and I opened the door excitedly, "Hey Harrison and Foster!"

"Hey Alex!", replied Harrison.

"Hi Alexandra!", said Foster.

Ethan then came thundering down the stairs. "Hi Harrison and Foster!"

"Hey, Where's Maddi?"

That's when I realised what was about to happen. Just then, a girl with dark brown hair and eyes, leaped out from behind the doorway and yelled, "Boooooo!"

That naturally didn't scare me, but Harrison, Foster, and Ethan let out a cry of surprise. Maddi and I began to laugh. I said to Harrison teasingly,"Ha ha! You got jump scared!"

 _Chapter not finished yet, update soon..._

 **Harrison: Hey guys, I am in here too!**

 **Alex: Sorry guys if the story was a bit boring this chapter. I had a bit of writer's block, and also I wasn't very inspired, and I really want to get to the good part. I realize I kind of broke the rules writing this story, and it's too good to fix now. I had planned the author's note to be in script, and they still let it be. Thank you for reading and yes, I have to say thank you every chapter. I also did not do the disclaimer so, I don't own the Legend of Zelda, but I do own Alex, Madi, Harrison, Ethan, The Watcher (a character that's in all of my stories, and one of my favorites. He takes different forms, and he's like one of those old, wise, prophet people that help heroes on their quests), and a zillion other characters in this story.**

 **Real Alex: Imposture! How dare they try to copy me. That's copyright infringement!**

 **Guards 1 and 2 rush in.**

 **Real Alex: Guards! Capture that invisible fool!**

 **Imposture Alex: Sorry Alex, I probably shouldn't have done that.**

 **Alex: That's okay, I was just spouting out random stuff to cover up my shock. I do that automatically for some strange reason. It works out really well though. Monsters and bad guys just stand there confused, and I can beat them up a whole lot quicker and easier. They're not worth my time and energy, because they are pathetic idiots. Oh and sorry about that, Captain Rickola and Private Nevada.**

 **Guard 2 aka** **Captain Rickola: Oh no miss, it's ok, no need to apologize and just call me Rick for Hylia's sake.**

 **Guard 1 aka** **Private Nevada: Yeah, and call me Your Worst Nightmare.**

 **Captain Rick: Luuuke!**

 **Luke: Yeah, yeah. Just call me Luke.**

 **Alex: Okay! Oh, and guards, your dismissed.**

 **Captain** **Rick: Okay. Let's go Luke, we've got business to attend to.**

 _ **Luke and Captain Rick gets**_

 **Link: Alex, what's going on in here?**

 **Alex: Someone's typing on my story and has apparently typed this chapter... Hey! We need something to call you! What's your name?**

 **Imposture Alex: For now, just call me Miss Universe.**

 **Alex: Okay! But... Isn't it kinda wierd? How about Universal or something like that?**

 **Universal: Oooo, I like it! Hold on a sec, There wasn't a whole lot of character development these couple of chapters!**

 **Alex: Uh oh! Because that's what they're for! That's why this chapter's so boring!**

 **Universal: They don't know that you're a tomboy!**

 **Alex: Umm... I'm pretty sure that's not very important...**

 **Universal: Oh, it's very important, because you think like one, but smarter and don't act like a jerk.**

 _ **Alex looks at Link while everyone looks at each other confused.**_

 **Alex: Do I really do that?**

 **Link: Yup.**

 **Alex: Whoa! I think we over did the author's note!**

 **Link: Wow, your right!**

 **Alex: Let's end the chapter here. Thanks for reading so far!**

 **Harrison: But...**


	5. Last few chapters are a troll! XD

**Hey guys! What if I said that the last few chapters were a troll, except for The Prophecy and The Nightmare...**

 **What would you do?**

 **Well if you thought that the last couple of chapters are part of plot development, congratulations! you have been trolled! and you get free, virtual plushies of Legend of Zelda characters (for asking for forgiveness)! Yay!**

 **The reason why I put the chapters there in the first place was for character development.**

 **The next chapter is the actual action.**

 **The bad guys in this story are Ganondorf, Illuminati, and Greek monsters.**

 **This will become a story, I promise.**

 **I'm going to add on the end of the last chapter.**

 **How the last chapter goes is, Alex gets ready for her play date with her friends, Harrison and Madi, and Harrison's little brother, Foster.**

 **Her friends come and Alex and her friends have a competition to see who can get the farthest in Twilight Princess.**

 **Alex wins and Harrison somehow brings up the topic of Princess Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony (I have no idea how that happens).**

 **Then they (meaning Alex and Harrison) discuss the "logic" of Nintendo, and how much "sense" it makes.**

 **The subject somehow leads to the Illuminati and what we talked about last year.**

 **Harrison then states that he has a bad feeling about that tonight something might happen to Alex.**

 **Madi then says that she has a feeling too (of course no one believes her).**

 **Alex truthfully relates to Harrison's feeling and says that she will be on her top guard tonight.**

 **They chat for the rest of the time and her friends leave.**

 **To be continued...**

 **There's the brief version of the play date, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Look forward to writing the next chapter!**

 **-Alex**


End file.
